Country girl
by Skovko
Summary: WWE throws a party for the wrestlers. Roman wasn't planning on going but as he almost knocks down a woman named Henriette earlier that day and learns that she's part of the entertainment at the party, he changes his mind. Something about her that he wants to know better. He takes a chance and they end up in his hotel room later that evening.


"Sorry about that," Roman said with a smile as he held on tight to the woman he had almost knocked down.

He had had his face planted in his phone and hadn't seen her trying to walk into the building as he was walking out which had ended in them colliding and her almost ending on the ground.

He took a quick look down her body before releasing her again. A cute little country looking woman in a knee long grey denim skirt combined with a black top and black cowboy boots. Her hair was in two braids and all she needed was a cowboy hat on top to finish the look.

"It's okay. My baby survived," she said and smiled back.  
"Baby?" He asked and looked at her flat stomach.  
"This baby," she laughed and held up the guitar case in her hand.  
"Right. You must be part of the entertainment tonight," he said.  
"Delivering some sweet music for everyone to hear. You're part of the entertainment too?" She asked.  
"No, I'm part of those you'll be entertaining," he answered.  
"Right, I should have guessed just by looking at you. Of course you're one of the wrestlers when you're build like that," she said.

He chuckled and sent her a warm smile.

"I take it you're not into wrestling since you have no idea who I am," he said.  
"Sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. It means you haven't heard anything bad about me and I can make myself out to be whatever I want around you," he joked.  
"And what would you like to be?" She asked.  
"Just a man worthy of your time," he flirted.

She blushed and smiled back at him.

"Have a nice day. I'll see you later tonight, mr...?" She said, leaving the word hanging in the air so he could tell her his name.  
"Reigns. Roman Reigns. And you?" He asked.  
"Henrietta Pogue," she answered.

When WWE had decided to throw a party with live entertainment for all their wrestlers, he hadn't welcomed the idea at first. It wasn't that he didn't like to party. He just didn't feel the need for it. He had planned on skipping out on it and go straight to his hotel room after the show but meeting this sweet thing had just changed his mind completely and now he was going for sure.

She was already on stage when he entered later that night and he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw that she had completed the look with a grey cowbow hat that matched her skirt. She noticed him as he walked in. He was too tall not to notice. She threw a smile in his direction and he smiled back and waved his hand at her before walking over to the bar to get a beer. With a beer in his hand, he leaned up against the bar and watched her on stage.

"And now for the last song of the evening," she said.

Some people booed as they didn't want her to stop. She had to be good to get that reaction from his co-workers.

"Now now, others will follow with just as good music. Anyway, last song of the evening will be a song by The White Buffalo. A song that has always gone straight to my soul. It's called 'Oh Darling, What Have I Done'," she said.

She started playing the guitar. As she opened her mouth and started singing, he almost dropped his beer. He had imagined her being good since she had been hired by WWE but he hadn't imagined her being that good. She had the best voice he had ever heard from a woman and he felt even more drawn to her now than he had done hours earlier when he bumped into her.

What he wouldn't give for a night with someone like her. No, not someone like her. What he wouldn't give for a night with her. She was straight up gorgeous. Any man that would land her would be the luckiest man in the world.

The entire room clapped and whistled as she ended the song and bowed and he was right there with them, cheering her on. She walked down from stage with her guitar in hand. He had no idea where she put it but shortly after she came walking towards him emptyhanded. He couldn't believe it. She walked straight towards him, eyes looking straight into his and a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello again, Roman," she said as she stopped next to him.  
"Wow Henrietta, you really are something else up on that stage. Never heard anyone sound so beautiful before," he said.

She blushed and mumbled a thank you.

"What are you having?" He asked, trying to ease the tension he was starting to feel between them.  
"Whiskey," she answered.

He waved over the bartender and got her a glass of whiskey and ice while he got another beer himself.

He cleared his throat and felt his palms get sweaty. He normally didn't get this way around any woman. It was usually the other way around but there was just something about her that rubbed him the right way, something he had never felt before with any woman in his presence.

"I'm just gonna be up front here and I'm not sure if you're gonna like it or not so I'll apologize in advance but I just gotta say it. I'm very attracted to you. Please, tell me you feel this tension between us too," he said.  
"I feel it," she admitted.  
"Oh wow, so I'm not just completely crazy," he chuckled.  
"The question is not whether or not any of us are crazy," she said as she put her hand over his that was resting on the counter. "The question is what are we gonna do about it?"

He looked down at their hands and gently let his thumb run over the back of her hand.

"Wanna come with me to my hotel?" He asked.  
She looked at him as she emptied her whiskey and put the glass down on the counter, still holding his hand.  
"Sure, we can take my car. Just let me get my guitar first," she answered.

She walked away from him and behind the stage. He took a deep breath and praised whatever god might be out there watching over him in that moment. He had taken a chance and it had paid off. He couldn't believe it. She came walking back with the guitar case in her hand. She walked towards the entrance as she kept her eyes on him, clearly expecting him to follow her and so he did.

He took her other hand and they walked outside in silence until she stopped as they reached her car.

"And you even drive a pickup truck. You're so country," he chuckled.  
"I never denied that," she said as she unlocked the car. "Get it and tell me the way."

She left the guitar in the car as they entered the hotel. They rode up in the elevator in silence, just holding each other's hands. They walked to his room and he unlocked the door and allowed her to enter first. They both kicked off their shoes as the first thing. She took off the cowboy hat and threw it on the table before turning around to look at him.

"Well, mr Reigns, what exactly are you planning to do now?" She asked in a tempting voice.

He stalked fast towards her, pulled her in and leaned down to kiss her. She parted her lips and allowed him access. He reached down and unbuttoned her denim skirt and seconds later it landed on the floor. He reached behind her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he sat her down on the table next to her cowboy hat.

She reached for his belt and unbuckled it. Then she opened his pants and tucked them down along with his boxers, allowing his dick to stand tall and proud in front of her. She wrapped her hand around it and started stroking it and he bit her lower lip to tell her how much he liked what she was doing.

After a while he pushed her hand away. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her panties and ripped them off her body. He grabbed her thighs and yanked her to the edge of the table. He went down on his knees between her legs and looked up at her as he stuck out his tongue and ran it over her clit. The sounds she was making was just as beautiful as her singing and he kept going, constantly running his tongue over her as she moaned and begged for more. He pushed two fingers inside her and curled them up as he continued to run them over her g-spot. She bucked her hips and moaned out loud as he made her cum.

When she opened her eyes again, he was standing there between her legs with a smirk on his face and his dick in his hand. As he saw she was back with him, he leaned in to kiss her and at the same time he pushed his dick inside her. He held on tight to her thighs as he started moving, slow at first but quickly getting faster, and she moaned into his mouth as he kept sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

As he felt her start to tighten around his dick like she had just done moments before around his fingers, he leaned back out and watched her half sitting, half lying up against the wall with closed eyes, just enjoying him pumping himself into her, making her cum a second time. He could get lost in those sounds she could make. Seeing her like that and hearing that angelic voice of her screaming because of what he did to her made him cum too.

He stayed inside her and leaned his forehead against hers as his breathing was heavy and fast. He let out a small laugh when she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He gave her a quick kiss before grabbing a hold on her top and dragging it over her head.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said as he saw the look in her eyes.

He reached around and opened her bra and took it off her. Then he finally pulled out of her and helped her up from the table. He pushed his pants and boxers all the way down and stepped out of them before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again while walking her backwards towards the bed.

The moment they landed on the bed, he was already hard and ready again. He had no clue what kind of power she had over him but he wasn't complaining. He just lifted up one of her legs on his shoulder and pushed himself inside her again. Again he thrust into her like he had known her body forever, hitting that sweet spot again and again, sending her over the edge in no time. If he could, he would fuck her all night just to hear her moan, cry, scream and beg for him over and over till there would be no voice left in her.

Her body relaxed again but he kept going at the same fast pace. She felt so good and he just wanted to hear her one more time before letting go himself again. He put her leg back down and leaned over her as he kissed her neck. She turned her head to the side, allowing him to better access it, and he sank his teeth into her skin as he continued to thrust into her. It didn't take long before he was rewarded a fourth time by her crying out in lust and pleasure as he made her cum again. He couldn't hold on any longer himself. The second her orgasm died down, he came too.

He rolled down next to her and again he chuckled. She laid there with the most blissful smile on her face.

"Open your eyes," he said softly and ran his fingers down her cheek.  
She opened them and looked at him.  
"So beautiful," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

He moved away from her again and laid on his back.

"Come here," he said and dragged her up on his chest.

She curled up on him with a leg over his legs and her fingers playing with his hair. He slowly started drifting to sleep and the last thing he heard was her voice.

"When I'm gone tomorrow, will you think it was just a dream?" She asked teasingly.  
"Don't leave," he muttered half asleep as he held on tighter to her.

He woke up alone. The last thing he remembered was her voice asking him that question. Was it just a dream? He felt groggy as he sat up. No, it couldn't have been. She had been there, right? He only had two beers. Not enough to get him drunk and make him see things that wasn't there.

He got out of bed and looked over at the table. Her cowboy hat was still there. No, it definately hadn't been a dream. He wondered why she had left it. She didn't seem like a girl that would go anywhere without it.

He walked out in the bathroom and started laughing as he looked at the mirror. There was writing in lipstick on it.

 _"I seem to have lost my hat. Will you return it to me one day?"_

Beneath that her phone number was written. He hurried to get his phone and put her number in it.

"Yeah, I'll return in one day, alright. Don't you worry about that," he said and bit his lip.


End file.
